nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick Dastardly
'Richard "Dick" Milhous Dastardly (Dickie) '''is a race car driver, airplane pilot, villain on ''Wacky Races, Wacky Races (2017) ''and other shows, and also the protagonist of his show ''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, and villain on the movie Penelope Pitstop. He was voiced by Paul Winchell in Wacky Races, Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, Yogi´s Treasure Hunt ''and ''Fender Bender 500, Michael Bell on The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera ride, Rob Paulsen in Yo Yogi!, Jim Cummings in the games Wacky Races ''and Wacky Races: Starring Dastardly and Muttley'', Wacky Races: Crash and Dash ''and in ''Wacky Races Forever. Dastardly was portrayed by Porter Flynn in a 2013 Peugeot commercial. Currently he´s voiced by Peter Woodward on Wacky Races (2017) ''and will be voiced by Stefán Karl Stefánsson, who had voiced him in Yogi Bear 2, on the movie ''Penelope Pitstop. Appearance Dick is a tall and slim racer, he has short black hair, his eyes are black (purple on the reboot), a handlebar mustache, a long nose and chin. In the original Wacky Races ''and ''Fender Bender 500, his outfit is a long dark-blue peacoat, red gloves, red pants with suspenders, black boots and a dark-blue/red striped hat with white racing googles, and in Fender Bender 500, he drives a monster truck named The Dirty Truckster, a pun in dirty trickster. In Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines ''and ''Yogi´s Treasure Hunt, his outfit changed from its Wacky Races original appearance and became a purple trenchcoat with matching belt, purple military pants, black boots and a red pilot helmet with white googles. He mantained the red gloves from Wacky Races. In Yo Yogi!, he´s a teenager and known as Dickie, his outfit looked like to the outfit in Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, but it was a purple leather jacket with studs, a white shirt, purple pants and black boots and had the red pilot helmet and rode a tricycle similar to The Mean Machine. Then in Wacky Races Forever, his mustache is longer and he wears a purple/red racing outfit with 00 on the sleeves, pointy red/scarlet gloves and a matching hat with white googles. In Wacky Races (2017), Dastardly wears a light and dark purple peacoat with studs and a black belt, a magenta ascot, dark purple pants, black boots, dark purple gloves with studs on the sides and a striped hat with straps and magenta googles. For instance, on the episode Peter Imperfect, he wears a purple version of Peter Perfect´s outfit after he gained, by accident, Peter´s perfectness and started to do good deeds. List of disguises In Wacky Races: * Ghost (Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist); * Elmer´s supossed cousin (Mish Mash Missouri Dash); * Little Red Ridinghood, Little Red Ridinghood´s grandmother and a cow (with Muttley) (Idaho a Go Go); * A Mother; * A Gorilla (Traffic Jambalaya); * A Scout (Scout Scatter); * An army Lieutentant (The Speedy Arkansas Traveler); * Mini League Baseball player (Hot Race at Chillicothe); * Dead-Weed Dick (The Dopey Dakota Derby); * Circus Ringmaster (Whizzin´ to Washington); * The Abominable Snowman (The Great Cold Rush Race); * Alligator (The Super Silly Swamp Sprint); * Baker (Dash to Delaware); In Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines: * Bird In Wacky Races (2017): * Dancer (Race To The Bottom); * French Chef (Mother Drives Best) Personality Coming soon... Trivia * It´s revealed that in the Gold Key Wacky Races ''comic book story ''Follow Through to Yoo-Hoo, Dastardly wrote a book named How to Win a Race by Hook or Crook that all racers have and use. * Dastardly won once, on the episode Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist, but was disqualified by cheating, but on the reboot episodes Sister Twister and Cold Rush, he wins without cheating, winning two bets he made with Peter Perfect. And he also wins on the episode Do Over Dastardly, by using I.Q. Ickly´s 30-second time machine. * His original voice actor, Paul Winchell, also voiced Private Meekly, Sawtooth and Clyde in Wacky Races and in Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines, he voiced The General and other characters. It also happened in the Wacky Races ''games, his voice actor at the time, Jim Cummings, inherited the roles of Dastardly and Private Meekly as well Clyde and voiced The Slag Brothers and Big (now named Tiny in the reboot) Gruesome of The Gruesome Twosome; and in the reboot, Peter Woodward also voices Bone Daddy, the sentinent skull of The Doombuggy. * Dastardly and Muttley were originally going to enter in the show ''Laff-a-Lympics ''as captains of the villain team, The Really Rottens, but due to the characters being co-shared with Heatter-Quigley Productions, Hanna-Barbera created Dread Baron, who had strong similarities with Dastardly and Red Max and used Mumbly, who had already his own show and was a detective and a hero. However, when Hanna-Barbera discovered that they could use Dastardly and Muttley, but since the show was already in full production, they decided not to use them until ''Yogi´s Treasure Hunt, Dastardly and Muttley made a cameo appearance on a story of the final Marvel Comics Laff-a-Lympics ''issue, where it revealed that he and Dread Baron are twin brothers and he´s recognized by Magic Rabbit. * Dastardly and Muttley made cameos on a ''South Park ''parody of ''Wacky Races ''and on ''Uncle Grampa ''episode ''Uncle Grampa Retires. And Dastardly had a non-speaking cameo on Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law ''episode ''Death by Chocolate. '' * In the ''Warrior Princess ''short, Dastardly uses his ''Wacky Races ''outfit under a long brown cape as he´s portraying a sorcerer and the color scheme of the outfit is red and purple which is similar to the color scheme of ''Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machine. * Dastardly and Red Max are the only racers who are also airplane pilots. * Dastardly was based on Professor Fate of the movie The Great Race, to which Wacky Races ''was based on and his appearance was based on the villain of the movie ''Those Magnificent Men on Their Flying Machines, that Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines ''was based on, portrayed by actor Terry-Thomas. * Dastardly was arrested in ''Wacky Races, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and Wacky Races (2017). * Two tropes are named after Dastardly: Dick Dastardly Stops to Cheat and Dastardly Whiplash (co-named with Snidley Whiplash from Dudley Do-Right ''segments of ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show). * On some episodes of Wacky Races (2017), several characters point out that Dastardly could win without cheating, including his future self (who later becomes evil like him), his grandfather and himself. * Dick´s name changes depending on the country, for exemple in Portugal he´s named Dick Detestável, in Brazil he´s Dick Vigarista and he´s renamed as Pierre Nodoyuna, a pun of "no doy una", in Spain, Gézengúz Guszti in Hungary, Satanas in France and Black Maou in Japan. * In the Wacky Races (2017) episode It´s A Wacky Life, reveals that Dastardly met Muttley when they were babies and studied with him, Penelope Pitstop, Peter Perfect and The Gruesome Twosome in school. * Dastardly declared that he was starting to like Penelope´s evil twin sister, Pandora Pitstop, after she made the same trick he did in the original series intro and it worked in Wacky Races (2017) episode So Far To Mardi Gras. * In Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines, he´s often called D.D by Zilly or Chief by Klunk. * Dastardly´s design from Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines appears in Wacky Races (2017) as his grandfather in the episode Grandfather Knows Dast ''and he´s voiced by Tom Kenny. * In ''Wacky Races (2017) ''episode ''Formula Racing has Dastardly mentioning that he has a cd that contains Bavarian music. * Every member of his family, except Pop, look exactly like him and have a mustache similar to his, except his mother, Delilah Dastardly, who doesn´t have a mustache. * In the episode Pretzel Logic, Dastardly almost won the race but lost to Desdemona, her pet goat Gary and Brick Crashman, who weren´t competing in the race; and in original series, he almost won in two episodes but stopped for posing for the photo finish and signing an autograph for Muttley. * Dastardly´s original Wacky Races design has appeared in Guru My Dreams, It´s A Wacky Life, in a photo as his father in Mother Drives Best ''and in a character reference sheet in ''Hong Kong Screwy.